Touhou vs. Capcom/Hsien-Ko
Bio Hsien-Ko was born around the 1730s with a twin named Mei-Ling. During this time, ghosts and spirits of the dead arose from their resting places and attacked a rural Chinese village. After their mother was killed by a powerful demon, she and her sister decided to use Tensei-no-Jutsu to save her, but they used a prohibited sub-division of this technique, Igyo Tenshin-no-Jutsu, and fought to release their mother's soul from the dark. This turned the twins into a jiāngshī, a type of Chinese vampire. This, however, also gave the two unusual abilities which the two use to fight for their purposes. Mei-Ling is actually the ward-paper (fú) on Hsien-ko's hat. Hsien-ko's powers cannot be fully controlled unless Mei-Ling does so herself when she becomes the ward-paper. If she separates from Hsien-ko, many of Hsien-Ko's abilities no longer work (other times it is said that she loses control of herself), so they essentially fight as one. Hsien-Ko is the "body", and Mei-Ling the "mind". Movelist Skill Cards *Anki Hou: A projectile attack that has a chance to stun or throw a timebomb, via several multiple random items determined by the time and moment thrown. *Henkyou Ki: Hsien-Ko bangs a gong to shoot a slow moving projectile attack that can reflect or absorb other projectiles. *Senpuu Bu: Hsien-Ko suspends herself on a chain and acts as a swinging blade. *Houten Geki: Hsein Ko throws the opponent into the air, then has them fall down on Hsien-Ko while she spins in place, grinding them up. Spell Cards *Chireitou: Hsien-Ko impales the ground with her arms, causing huge blades to come out of the ground, moving across the screen. *Daibakusou Rimoukon: Mei-ling comes off Hsien-Ko's hat as the ward and appears in the foreground for a while. Due to this, Hsien-Ko enters "berserk mode", where she gains a glowing aura, which protects against flinching, but she is still vunerable towards grabs. Last Word *Tenraiha: Hsien-Ko drops an anvil from her sleeves and several spiked balls fall all over the opponent. Misc. *Battle Intro: Hsien-Ko jumps in and says “Ha, yeah! You should run while you can!” *Taunt: She yawns. *Victory Pose: She juggles some weapons and says "Oh ho! That's a win for me!" She then looks at the camera and winks. Winning Quotes Me and my sis can take on anyone! We got the might for the fight! You're pushing me too hard, sis! You don't know what it's like to fight. Have a pleasant journey through the 9 courts of judgement! Don't despair, even after death, you might be happy... Like me! Vs. Self: Huh? Didn’t know we were quadruplets…. Vs. Morrigan: Oh it’s been awhile since I saw your little sis, Morrigan. It’s good to see her again. Vs. Felicia: Oh, Hi Felicia! How’s it been? We’ve been good, thanks. How’s the music career going? Vs. Demitri: So you’re the one Morrigan told me about…To be honest, I thought you would a lot stronger. Vs. Jon Talbain: We may be hunters, but we only hunt the monsters that are evil. You are not one of them Vs. Chun Li: Oh, you want your bracelet back? Ok, here. Vs. Hong Meiling and Nick: Why are you running away? Ok yes, I’m a jiāngshī, but I don’t hurt humans! Vs. Viewtiful Joe, Cirno and Rumia: You're annoying, but not nearly as annoying as Lord Raptor. Him and his stupid guitar! Vs. Chris and Jill: Stop shooting! I'm not a zombie! I'm a jiāngshī! I don't even eat people OR their brains! Vs. Wriggle: Oy and I thought the Q-Bees were icky.... Vs, Mystia: Boy, sis, that Darkstalker’s singing almost put us in a trance! Oh well, at least we won! Vs. Nitori: I wasn't expecting you to be so full of surprises. I guess you're thinking the same thing about me. Vs. Arthur: I can't believe I got to meet THE Arthur! You're the best demon hunter in the biz! I love all your weapons! Vs. Dante and Trish: You know, we should team up together to fight some demons. We would make a good team. Vs. Sakura: You look familiar…. Did you participate in a puzzle game? Vs. Reimu and Sanae: Oh, so you’re a shrine maiden that hunts Darkstalkers? Cool! I’m a priestess and I do the same thing! Vs. Miko: Oh, you know a jiāngshī? Can I meet her? Vs. Marisa and Patchouli: You can't get all you need from books alone. Vs. Sakuya and Bass: Whoa! None of my weapons are that fast! Vs. Remilia and Flandre: You're actually the kind of vampire I wish I didn't have to hunt. Vs. Youmu, Vergil and Masamune: Katanas truly are fearsome, but luckily, good old Chinese weaponry is on my side. Vs. Utsuho and Yuyuko: ...You're not very bright, are you? Vs. Alice: I used to collect dolls like these ever since I was a little girl. They were dressed differently, sure, but it's nice to hold one again after such a long time. Vs. Aya: I guess an ironic tale like mine really would make a headliner. Vs. Reisen and Kaguya: If you come from the moon, then the heavens must have lost faith in you. Vs. Yukari: You're both the most powerful and most unpredictable prey I've ever faced. Just what goes on in your head? Vs. Suika and Yuugi: I'm pretty sure drunken boxing doesn't work like that... Vs. Komachi: Thank you for being too lazy to catch our souls. I'll be sure not to tell your boss. Vs. Iku: You serve the dragon king? Man, I can't wait to tell others! Vs. Keine: He who honors his teacher honors himself. Vs. Mokou, Shantae, Batsu and Ken: Careful with those flames! My undead skin is very delicate! Vs. Ichirin and Byakuren: I thought Buddhism teaches harmony with the universe, not superhuman beatdowns! Vs. Futo: Ahhh. Having a little feng shui in the area just calms me so. Vs. Koishi and Roll: Hello, little one. Are you lost? Vs. Mamizou and Yuuka: Living in harmony with the environment is one of the greatest lessons to learn. Vs. Kokoro: Wow. I'm barely alive, and even I have more emotions than you. Vs. Momiji, Kagerou and Amaterasu: You're not the first wolf I had to face off with. Vs. Mima and Shinki: I've been hunting your kind for years. I was more than prepared for you. Vs. Shikieki: I already know my karma, so please wait a little more until I do what must be done. Vs. Tenshi: The heavens may forgive you for your reckless destruction, but I won't. Vs. Ryu: I've heard many Darkstalkers speaking of the chance to face you in battle. Vs. Guile: Who is more important? The friend who is dead, or the family who is still alive? Vs. Juri, BB Hood, M. Bison, Wesker and Dr. Wily: They say humans are the real monsters. It sickens me to meet the living proof face to face. Vs. Akuma: He's not a Darkstalker, but he's way too powerful to be a mere human. Vs. Megaman, Tron, Saki and Jin: I'll never understand the complexities of the future. Vs. Zero, Soki and Hayato: Another hunter by a different profession. Vs. Captain Commando: No. I'm sure I was born way earlier than the 1990's. Vs. Phoenix Wright: He who can conquer with mere words is truly mighty. Vs. Ruby: Never expected to see you again, pirate. Vs. Frank West: Nice to see you again, Frank. Still going through so much trouble to get a story? Vs. Hiryu: I was told of the ninja's speed, but gracious! Vs. Asura and Gene: This guy might be more powerful than Jedah. That's kinda scary. Vs. Cammy: Normally, it's not very smart to rush at a zombie wielding weapons. Vs. Tessa: Do I know you from somewhere? Vs. Satori: I was worried I would be a little brain-dead until I met you. Vs. Firebrand: Another one down for the count. Vs. Medicine: Little girls shouldn't be playing with poisons. Leave it to the professionals. Vs. Anakaris: Guess you just can't stay dead either, huh? Vs. Yumemi: I know archaeologists study dead bodies all the time, but this is silly. Vs. Amingo: Is this a new Mexican darkstalker? Vs. Nue: I'm not scared. As long as I have my sis by my side, I can pull through anything! Vs. Sonson: Never would I have thought to have hunted one of the monkey king's descendants, but if I must... Vs. Kogasa: I'm a walking corpse. I'm hardly surprised these days. Vs. Spencer: I'm glad I died with both arms intact. Vs. Hina: Can you really help me and my sister? Vs. Kasen: Don’t you think you’re a little harsh on those spirits? Vs. Dan: For your own safety, I recommend being a pop star instead of a fighter. Vs. Seija: I can’t just stand by and watch you throw the world into chaos! Vs. Murasa: You’re lucky I can’t cross moving water. Vs. Seiga: I refuse to be your pet. I fought too hard for my free will to just give it away. Vs. Nero: Where do I get a sword like that? Ending (Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling have ended up in the Myouren Temple Cemetery.) Hsien-Ko: Uh, sis, where are we? Last thing I remember was beating Fafnir and then we got transported here. Mei-Ling: It looks like some kind of Cemetery…. Voice: Dooon't come any closeeer! Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling: ??? (They are being confronted by Yoshika Miyako.) Hsien-Ko: I see your hat. Are a jiāngshī as well? Miyako: Yes I am. Are you a new deceased person? This is where all the deceased people come, arisen to protect this magnificent mausoleum. Hsien-Ko: Uh…actually no. Me and my sister just ended up here for some reason. Miyako: Oh. Would you like me to show you around? Mei-ling: Sure! That would be great. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom